I'm going for you
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: It White Day and Momiji has invited Tohru and her friends to a trip to the hot-springs. Kyo didn't really plan to go, but then he changes his mind. This is the untold story of what really happened that made Kyo change his mind and chose to join the others. POV: Kyo


**AN:**  
Another one-day-challenge - this time the challenge "Writing White" in the spirit of White Day.  
This time I chose one of the fandoms I've read most fanfics from - FRUITS BASKET!

And btw, if enough of you are interested, then I might be talked into writing MY OWN story of what COULD HAVE HAPPENED in the hot springs :3  
Anyway, PLEASE do tell me what you think! I wanna get better at writing, and to get there I need feedback!

And please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to JellyMish and Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

I'm going for you

* * *

I woke up early. It wasn't unusual that I did – I guess it's a result of all the years with training before breakfast. Kicking the blanket aside, I was about to get out of bed but instead I stopped halfway and fell back down onto the comfortable mattress. What happened yesterday played through my mind, reminding me that it was white day. I clenched my fist and angrily and brought it down on the mattress as I remembered the smug expression on that damn rat's face.

Hell! Why even bother to do something on "White Day"? It's not even a public holiday – I mean even though "Valentine's day" is stupid and all, at least it is in the damn calendar! The fact that Tohru had spent all her money was her own damn fault. I mean, who does that? Didn't she even think about it before she bought all that chocolate? Geez!

"I thought about how he'd given everything away until all he had left was his head and that he still, in the end, cried with joy as he said thank you. And then I realized: I feel so sorry for him. See loss, hardship, things like that. You can't only focus on them. The traveler didn't. He never thought about his own troubles at all.

I imagine that it does sound foolish to some people, but not to me. I don't think he's foolish at all. Even though other people probably think he was being tricked I don't think he was. I think he did exactly what he wanted to do. I think, more than anything, he just wanted other people to be happy.

What about you, Yuki? Kyo? What do you think? Really, is that foolish? When you close your eyes and think about it, is that what it is?"

Momiji's words from last night annoyed me. He was right! How I hated that! Why was everybody right! Damn him! Damn them all!

I jumped out of bed, grabbed my track suit and ran out of my room and down the stairs. Nobody seemed to be up yet – not that it surprised me after being kept up by rabbit-boy all night. Seeing the kitchen all cleaned up, I decided not to mess anything up – not that I normally do, but I wouldn't take any chances. Grabbing a box of apple juice, I was out the door. An hour or two of running always clears my head.

An hour and a half later I got back to the house. I was about to enter when I stopped and listened. My ears had warned me. That prick was in there with her. I put my ears to the paper door and listened. To be fair, I didn't normally do these sort of things. HELL NO, that was such sneaky behavior that was more suited for rats and such vermin. However, seeing as today is White Day, the fourth most romantic day after Valentine, Christmas and new year – Not that I was thinking about that! That's girly and... and… YUCK! No way! The only reason I was aware of what day it is was to make sure the rat didn't get any ideas! I mean, who knew what was going on in that sick brain of his? The fact that Tohru was going on a trip with him all alone was just what that slimy bastard could use to his advantage. Yeah, yeah, that annoying brat would be there too, but knowing the martial arts and Yuki's talent for it – damn! I can't believe I'm actually praising him! Anyway, he's a bastard, and I'm sure he is plotting one or more ways to get Momiji out of his way before moving in on Tohru.

"Oh good morning, Yuki. Did you sleep well?" Tohru's sweet voice reached my ear.

"Yes, I did indeed. At first I had some trouble falling asleep, but when I did, I slept really good. And you? How was your night? Momiji didn't keep you up now, did he?"

"Oh, no! He was so sweet. We talked for a while, but after drinking a cup of milk, we both felt like sleeping and we both went to sleep."

"Ah, I see. Well, that's good. Are you doing laundry?"

"Laundry? Ah, yes! I thought it would be nice getting it all done before we leave. I was thinking of asking Shigure if he could take it down before nightfall. You don't think he would mind, do you?"

"No, I don't think he would mind helping out a little. Besides, he is staying home and could use a break in his writing."

"Yes, I guess you're right. He's always there to do tasks. It's so nice of him. I know, I'll make him something nice to eat as a thank you!"

"Well, I'll go upstairs to get dressed and wake him before breakfast. And, Miss Honda, I-"

"Oh no! Look at the floor! I forgot the laundry! It's soaking. I really have to get it outside. I'm sorry, Yuki, We'll talk later, okay?"

Standing outside, I could hear the steps of someone approaching the door. Quickly I jumped off the porch, and rolled down underneath it. I would rather die than get caught listening in on that rat! Not even a second after I got out of sight, I heard steps above me. Then two long and bare legs stepped down on the ground and hurried over to the drying rack.

I laid still for a little while, making sure that Yuki wasn't following her outside. My body shuddered as I imagined the situation I would be in if I crawled out in front of the Rats eyes. Or worse, in front of Shigure. He would never let me forget it, and probably call Hatori telling him how I didn't appreciate his home and would rather live underneath the porch than inside. I stiffened as I thought of what would happen next. Kagora would be certain to hear of this and then… No! Hell will have to freeze over before I would spend the rest of my days living down here - and especially not with Kagora - whom would certainly move in with me.

After taking one last deep breath, getting ready to explain myself, I jumped out. As I got out, I quickly got on my feet and started brushing of the dirt of my clothes. To my frustration I noticed some stains on the lower right side of my white shirt. I frantically tried to get if off, but it only became worse. "Oh fuck this shit!" I rubbed it against my black pants. It didn't disappear completely, but at least it got better. Running my hand through my hair, I finally made up my mind and walked over to Tohru.

"I'm going for you."

Tohru turned away from the laundry and looked my way. "Huh? Oh, good morning. Did you get a good nights-"

"The hotspring," I interrupted, not letting myself back down this time.

"Eh?" She looked at me, confusion written in her eyes.

"I'm going for you." I repeated, making sure to not look into those big pretty eyes of hers.

"Eh?"

"I didn't make you anything or get you anything for white day. So instead I'll put up with that damn Yuki and I'll go to the hotsprings for you." I lifted my gaze to look her in the eyes but, as I opened my mouth, I felt my cheeks warm up and my eyes being dragged to the ground between us. "Maybe you don't care either way. You know, whether I go or not but..."

"No, no, that's great!"

My view suddenly got blocked by a pair of red ballet flats. I looked up, finding Tohru standing close to me - very close.

"It will be much more fun if you're there too. That's wonderful. Thank you so much! I'm so happy. Thank you so much!"

"You know, you, you…" I took a deep breath before letting the words out "You really are something." I finally dared to look up, letting our eyes meet. "You know that?" We looked into each others eyes, sharing the moment. Then suddenly I felt arms gripping me from behind.

"Kyo got the hots this morning."

My whole body stiffened as his words hit me. "I DO NOT!" I shouted in his face. The brat did nothing at first but then let go of me while giggling that stupid girlish laughter of his. Arg! When I get my hands on him I'll-

"He got the hots~"

My arm shot out and I managed to grab a hold of him "SHUT UP!"

"Uhaaaaaaaaah. Kyo, stop hitting meeeeee!"

"You little brat!"

"Leave me alone!" Momiji kicked in the air trying to get out of my grip.

"There's just something about you that I just don't like."

"Kyo… Don't touch meeee!"

"One of these days POW! Then I'm not gonna play nice anymore."

"Stop it!"

"Oh my, what is all this noise in the morning? Tohru, my dear? How is breakfast coming along?" Shigure was suddenly standing in the doorway looking tired and sleepy. As I looked to Shigure, Momiji managed to get out of my grip and ran as fast as he could around the corner of the house.

"Oh, yes! Good morning, Shigure!" Tohru, who had been talking to the rat boy, stepped up on the porch and walked up to the owner of the house. "I've already made breakfast, I just need to reheat it. Come on in and sit down in the meantime. Would you like a cup of tea while waiting?"

Shigure smiled and held a hand to the back of his neck "Yes dear, that would be nice. Just what I need. I got this horrible pain in the neck you see-"

"Oh no, that's horrible! Maybe you should come with us to the hot spring? I hear they're supposed to heal all kinds of pain."

"Oh, if only that was possible. No, I'm afraid I have to stay home with my writing, even though the pain only is going to get worse."

"Let me give you a massage after breakfast then! I'm not good at it or anything, but maybe it could ease the pain a little?"

"Well, if you insist on it dear… you know you don't have to if you don't want to."

"But I will! I really wanna help you out!"

I shook my head as the two of them went inside. Shigure really grabbed every opportunity to use Tohru. Well, at least he didn't have any ulterior motives like Yuki - even though it sounded the other way around, judged on their behaviour. In any case, Tohru was safe for now. Shigure wouldn't do anything to her, and I would personally make sure she was kept safe from the rat. Maybe something would happen at the hotspring to make the whole trip worthwhile?

* * *

Again, please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.


End file.
